Gaius Flickerman
Gaius Flickerman was born in the Capitol, and was the Master of Ceremonies of the Hunger Games to the first, through around the 38th. He is fun, bright, optimistic, funny, and encouraging. However, sometimes his son, Julius Flickerman, would sometimes take turns with him hosting the show if there were something bad to happen to him. 5th Hunger Games During the interviews with the tributes, he really likes the careers for their brutal personalities. While talking to the tributes from 3 and 5, it looks like he can't really understand them since they kids have such vocabulary that you wouldn't expect from a kid their age. When Emilia talks to Gaius, she talks about how she think she can win since she knows a lot about the environment. When he talks to Rummage, he openly likes him, and wishes him the best of luck. Later, when interviewing the victor, he asks Rummage about is strategy, what he was thinking in the Games, about Emilia's sacrifice, etc. This also lasts five minutes. 26th Games This year, he was the interviewer. He is seen only twice, which was in Magnus's first interview, and his victory interview. He openly likes Magnus for being a career who likes to fight a lot. He is also seen interviewing Magnus's comrades. 27th Games During this time, he is seen talking in the news about the Games, and is seen spectating during the tribute parade, along with Didius. He is later seen interviewing the tributes, and as usual, he really likes the careers. He gets cracked up by the D4 Male so much that he's on the floor crying. During the Games, he is seen spectating. 29th Games When he interveiws the Careers (Wonder, Azure, Lukos, Tactia, Kavannagh and Amazonia) they each made them selves seem likeable and they all loved talking about the strength and skills. Amazonia from District 4 was very bubbly and funny which made her one of the favourite tributes. K.W. the girl from District 3 was very liked because of her skilled in electronics and traps which she said would come to her in her advantage as she could make almost anything a bomb. Gaius said that the other Tributes better watch out which got the audience really going. The boy from District 8, Ashler was the youngest tribute at 13 so the audience showed great sympathy for him. He tried to be brave and did quite well. When asked about his greatest weapon he said a bow and arrow but then he started crying and said he would miss his family, his district parter, Cotton and he would even miss Woof. The biggest non career threat Garnel, from District 9 was very liked as he was acted really full of him self but not enough to make him hated. Mizar gave him the idea to do this but he went a bit over the top. When asked to show his strength and punched the chair and broke it and walked off stage but Gauis meant to show his muscles. When Phox was interviewed she acted very calm and said how she was prepared and was looking forward to getting to throw knives again. Gauis asked if she could she him and the audience and she obliges. To show how skilled she is, she asks for a kukri rather then a proper throwing knife. A target is brought out and she asks Gauis to stand at it. He asks if its safe and she says of course not and immediately throws the kukri which lands directly above his head. She throws three more and the audience gasp and begin clapping and they even stand up. When Ixion is interviewed he acts shy and quiet in an attempt to be liked. To through a verbal jab at Phox, he told them about what she did. This makes the audience a bit angry. Out of annoyacne, Phox walks down of the steps and tells him to stay quiet. She tells them about how he through rocks at her while she was tied down with his friends. Ixion slaps Phox and she punches him back. They then start brawling and they are then both dragged of stage 40th Games He didn't interview this year, but was briefly mentioned during Terra's Games. Death Gaius would die of aging before The 66th Hunger Games would start. Some say that he died of 2 heart attacks. Trivia * His last victor interview was Indigo Weaver. * The name Gaius is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Gaius is: To rejoice. * He has the same first name as Gaius Flamsteed and Gaius (Moore) Snow. *